Vacuum cleaners are widely used to pick up dirt and debris. A typical upright vacuum cleaner includes a handle that is used to push and pull the vacuum cleaner. A typical prior art vacuum cleaner handle comprises an elongate member that includes an elongate, cylindrical hand grip.
A prior art vacuum cleaner handle offers a very limited or no adjustment capability. This is ergonomically unsatisfactory, especially considering the size and weight of a typical vacuum cleaner. Commonly, a prior art vacuum cleaner handle can pivot at its base, wherein the whole handle apparatus can be elevated or depressed. The relative angle and position of the prior art handle grip is not adjustable.
It is known that in proper ergonomic design of a handle that the hand grip and a hand position can be greatly adjusted in order to accommodate a user. For example, in a good ergonomic design, a handle should accommodate left and right-handedness, the user's overall height and hand height, wrist angle, the task to be performed, the height of the work surface, the type and texture of the work surface, etc.